You'll Be in My Heart
by Isabella.GrangerWeasley
Summary: "Não se preocupe com monstros, Princesa. Eu e a mamãe estamos aqui do lado pra te proteger. Não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você." Rony  - Songfic.


Diclaimer: Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem (embora eu queira muito). A música também não me pertence, e peguei a letra no site vagalume.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll Be in My Heart<strong>

Ele estava cansado. Não era fácil ser auror no Ministério da Magia, mesmo sendo muito mais fácil do que a caça às Horcruxes. Se tivesse que ser sincero, ele até que sentia falta desses dias, quando podia passar o dia todo com ela, ao lado dela, e não em um escritório debaixo da terra.

Com um suspiro, dirigiu-se a uma das lareiras da direita e, uma vez na superfície, desaparatou até a porta da pequena, mas bela casinha que havia comprado perto de seus amigos.

Ele mal teve tempo de abrir a porta quando uma pequena massa de cabelos ruivos o abraçou pelas pernas.

-Papai! – Gritou a massa alaranjada.

-Oi, querida. – Disse ele e agachou-se para abraçar a filha com extremo carinho. – Onde está a mamãe?

-Tá na cozinha, acho. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Antes que pudesse ir em direção ao cômodo indicado pela pequena, uma voz o chamou.

-Rony?

-Oi, amor. – Disse ele sorrindo ao ver sua mulher, aquela que ele tivera a imensa sorte de conseguir, parada na porta da cozinha sorrindo.

Hermione caminhou até onde estava seu marido, o ruivo que ela tanto amava desde seu primeiro ano na escola e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios.

-Como foi o trabalho? – Perguntou ela e virou-se para voltar à cozinha.

-O de sempre. – Respondeu Rony cansado. Ele se jogou no sofá marrom da sala e sua filha correu para mostrar uma flor ao pai. – Estou realmente pensando em ajudar Jorge com a loja de logros e sair do Ministério. Seria uma mudança maravilhosa, chegaria em casa mais cedo e estaria menos cansado. O que você acha?

A menina encarou o pai com os grandes olhos azuis arregalados em confusão.

-Eu acho legal, papai. – Respondeu a menina, inocente.

Hermione riu da cozinha e Rony sorriu com a resposta da filha.

-Então está decidido, Rosie. – Ele disse e sentou a menina em seu colo. – Vou começar a trabalhar com tio Jorge.

Rose sorriu e continuou empenhada em mostrar a florzinha ao pai.

-x-

-Papai, eu tô com medo. – Disse Rose, que estava debaixo dos cobertores, encolhida, e olhava a todos os lados assustada.

-Medo do que, Princesa? – Perguntou Rony e sentou-se na borda da cama da filha.

-De monstros papai. – Ela respondeu e os olhinhos encheram de água.

Rony encarou a filha com uma expressão de conforto no rosto.

-Não se preocupe com monstros, Princesa. Eu e a mamãe estamos aqui do lado pra te proteger. Não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você.

-Mas quem vai proteger você, papai? – Perguntou a menina ainda mais assustada.

Rony entendeu o que a pequena ruiva queria dizer. Ela tinha medo de perder os pais, de perdê-lo. Diante deste pensamento, o ruivo reprimiu um sorriso e deu um beijo na testa da filha.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Nada vai acontecer. Eu prometo. – Ele disse e Rose fechou os olhos.

Rony foi até a porta e apagou as luzes do quarto antes de sair.

-x-

-PAPAAAAAAAAI! – Gritou Rose aterrorizada. Ela acabara de ter um pesadelo, o pior de todos os pesadelos: um cachorro de três cabeças, _Cerberus_* como ela ouvira a mãe chamar uma vez, corria atrás de seus pais e seu tio, que escapavam por pouco das garras do animal entrando em um alçapão ou coisa do tipo. Ela se forçara a acordar nesse momento. – PAPAAAAAAAAI!

Rony correu até o quarto da pequena seguido por Hermione, que estava fechando o roupão lilás por cima do pijama. Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama de Rose e ela o abraçou com toda sua força.

-Rosie. Shh... – Rony tentou confortar a filha, abraçou a menina e começou a acariciar os cabelos cobres de Rose. – Já passou, foi só um pesadelo. Está tudo bem.

Rose chorava desconsolada, os soluços cada vez mais constantes.

-Filha... – Hermione sentou-se ao outro lado de Rose, acariciando os cabelos da filha. – O que foi?

-Hermione, não força a menina. – Disse Rony com tom de bronca.

-Eu não estou forçando Ronald. – Respondeu Hermione com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Só quero saber o que a assustou.

-Mas isso vai fazer ela se lembrar do sonho, não acalmá-la! – Rony disse e sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que deveria.

Um choro agudo foi ouvido do corredor. Hermione suspirou e olhou para Rony, que tentou dizer com os olhos que ficaria para cuidar de Rose.

-Não acredito que o Hugo acordou agora! – A mulher levantou-se e saiu do quarto às pressas.

Rony continuava abraçando a filha, que já parava de chorar.

-Rosie, você se lembra de quando você era um bebê, que o papai cantava uma música pra você toda noite antes de você dormir? – Perguntou Rony com voz doce.

Rose levantou os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas e olhou para o pai. Lentamente, ela fez que não com a cabeça.

Rony sorriu.

-Você quer que eu cante agora? – Perguntou o ruivo e a menina simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

Rony pegou a varinha e agitou-a. Segundos depois, um violão voou para dentro do quarto e parou em suas mãos.

-Deita ai. – Disse ele e Rose deitou-se outra vez.

Rony se preparou e começou a tocar uma melodia bastante bonita no instrumento. Depois, começou a cantar. **(A/N: You'll be in my heart, Phill Collins)**

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<br>I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<br>(__Pare de chorar  
>Tudo ficará bem<br>Apenas segure minha mão  
>E segure-a forte<br>Eu protegerei você  
>De tudo que te cerca<br>Eu estarei aqui  
>Não chore)<em>_  
><em>

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<br>(__Para alguém tão pequeno  
>Você parece tão forte<br>Meus braços irão te segurar  
>Te deixando seguro e aquecido<br>Esta ligação entre nós  
>Não poderá se quebrar<br>Eu estarei aqui  
>Não chore)<br>_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<br>You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here  
>in my heart always<br>Always_

_(Porque você estará em meu coração  
>Sim, você estará em meu coração<br>Desse dia em diante  
>Agora e para sempre<br>Você estará em meu coração  
>Não importa o que eles digam<br>Você estará aqui  
>Em meu coração sempre<br>Sempre)_

Rony terminou e olhou para a filha adormecida tranquilamente no meio dos cobertores. Ela era linda, sua menininha. Ele realmente a amava mais do que a si mesmo. E não queria saber de nenhum pretendente idiota que viesse tentar tirá-la dele. Mas por enquanto não precisava se incomodar com esse tipo de pensamentos. Por enquanto ela ainda era sua garotinha, que recorria a ele por causa de pesadelos.

Rony tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que estava no rosto de Rose e depositou um beijo na testa da menina.

Ele se levantou com cuidado para não despertá-la e encontrou Hermione parada na porta do quarto.

-E você disse que essas aulas de violão não serviriam para nada quando tivéssemos bebês. – Disse ele e beijou a esposa levemente antes de levá-la para o quarto.

* * *

><p>AN: Eu tive a ideia para essa pequena fic quando escutei a música do Phill Collins anos depois de ter visto o filme. (Sei que vai parecer heresia, mas eu tinha até esquecido dessa música!) Originalmente, ia fazê-la do Harry com o Teddy, mas eu queria mostrar o lado fofo e paterno do Rony. Sei lá, acho que são só ideias loucas minhas, mas achei bem legal.

Espero que gostem!

Bella


End file.
